


Valentine's Day

by Shadowbeast123



Category: Sing (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9744035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: Johnny has his friend Reese over for Valentine's day, and his dad and uncles walk in on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my OCs. And yes, I did let Big Daddy out early for this. Also, if you've read Aftermath, then you know who Reese is...kinda.
> 
> Side note: Yes, I am a day late with uploading this, I am sorry.

When it came to Valentine's day, everyone had their own way of celebrating: Ash was going out with her new girlfriend Alex, Meena was going to a school dance, Mike was taking his girlfriend out for a romantic evening, Gunter was...no one knew what Gunter was doing, Buster and Eddie were going out for drinks, and Rosita hired a sitter so she and Norman could go out.

But Johnny...he didn't have any plans, or a date for Valentine's day. He had asked out almost every single girl in his school; but they, not so gently, turned him down. And normally he'd be the one to babysit Rosita's kids for her, but she gave him Valentine's day off so he could go on a date.

Thankfully, his friend Reese offered to hang out with him while his dad and uncles went out drinking as well. The two of them cuddling on the couch, watching a comedy movie.

"I really am glad you decided to hang out with me, Reese," he said, reaching into his jacket for something, a rose without any of the thorns in it. "But, I was wondering if you'd be my valentine."

Seeing her look at the rose in the dimly lit room, Johnny felt the rose leave his fingers, and Reese's lips press against his cheek before the two of them just looked at each other.

"Why would all those girls want to miss out on this?" she asked, snuggling up against him. "And yes, I will be your valentine. If we're going to be alone on Valentine's day, might as well be alone together. Right?"

"Yeah," he said, looking away, and scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly.

Feeling something hit his nose, Johnny winced, and held it in his hands, as Reese pulled herself away, and let out a started gasp; the two of them sitting there, red faced, as the movie played in the background.

"Ohmygod," she squeaked, getting really nervous. "Ohmygod, Ican'tbeliveIjustdidthat. JohnnyI'msosorry."

"Reese, calm down, and take a deep breath. You're talking way too fast," he said, getting her to calm down after a few minutes.

"Johnny," she said, a lot more slowly this time. "I'm really sorry I did that. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't worry about it," he said, wiping away a little bit of blood.

"Sorry," she apologized again.

"It's fine," he said, caressing her chin with his thumb and forefinger to bring her eyes to meet his. "Really, it is. But if you were trying to kiss me, let's try that again. And this time, no sudden movements."

Gently pressing his lips against Reese's, Johnny felt the fingers to the female gorilla caress his face to pull him a bit closer; the movie long forgotten, as the only thing they felt was hopefully love, and their hearts racing in their chests.

"Why do we even go out anymore when we know he's going to do this?" Bob asked, as he and Marcus entered the garage with a drunken, almost naked Barry.

"Just be happy we got out of there before he left the bar this time," Big Daddy said, giving Barry to his brother. "Here, I had him the entire ride back. The least you can do is get him in bed.

"Aye, aye, captain," Bob said, taking Barry upstairs, as Marcus went to the kitchen to get a beer, because he had barely drank the one he had gotten at the bar for the reasons being he was the designated driver. But after what Barry did, he needed the beer."

Getting his beer from the fridge, Marcus went to sit on the couch, and saw two gorillas kissing on his couch; making him sit down on the chair beside the couch, and stare at them. Because Johnny was not supposed to have anyone over, and here he was kissing another gorilla wearing a brown dress with a yellow and orange belt.

 _Do I still have that air horn?_ he wondered, opening the drawer to the small table next to the couch, and finding an air horn. _Ah, here it is. Sorry Bob._

Setting the air horn off, Marcus watched as his son's form scrambled to move away from the female gorilla, and fall to the floor; the female gorilla going as stiff as a statue before Bob rushed down, and turned on the light. Revealing the three other gorillas.

"Not cool Marcus," he said, going back upstairs, as Johnny covered his bright red face.

"Gee, thanks dad," he said.

"You know the rules Johnny boy, no girls over unless your one of us is home," Big Daddy said. "If you wanted a girl over without adult supervision, you should have thought about that while we were still in the slammer."

"But was the air horn necessary?" Johnny asked.

"I didn't want you to accidentally hurt her," he said, putting the air horn away. "Come on Reese, I'll take you home."

"Okay," she said, getting up, and putting her jacket back on before helping Johnny up from the floor. "I'll see ya later Johnny."

"See ya," he said, giving her one last hug and kiss before his dad went to drive her home; Johnny standing there, utterly embarrassed that his dad just walked in on him kissing who he hoped to be his girlfriend after this. And Bob was not helping by playing "Can you feel the love tonight?" by Elton John.

"Bob," he yelled up the stairs. "Knock it off!"


End file.
